


We Should Fuck

by greatthatsphantastic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatthatsphantastic/pseuds/greatthatsphantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are sharing a hotel room and Dan gets horny, unsurprisingly. Dan is blatant, Phil is unhelpful, and Dan decides to take matters into his own hands. *cue smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. That’s it. Smut. Top Phil, bottom Dan, daddy kink, you know, the usual.

"We should fuck.", Dan said randomly, sprawled across his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What?", Phil replied, not extensively phased. Having lived with Dan for many years, he's become quite accustomed to strange outbursts. He looked up from his laptop to stare at him curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"We should fuck.", he reiterated, rolling around out of boredom. Phil rolled his eyes, sighing lightheartedly at Dan's behavior, and turned his attention back to the iHop menu pulled up on his computer screen. "I'm being one hundred percent serious.", he continued, now looking at Phil. "I mean, we're both single, bi, sexually frustrated (on my part, at least, but don't try to tell me you're not), and, really, the only thing that separates our current friendship from romance is sex, so why not?" Phil turned back towards Dan, eyebrows raised, with an expression that clearly read, "Are you for real?".

"No, Dan."

"Whatever."

Phil curled up in his chair, headphones on, and resumed browsing the web, while Dan, unbeknownst to Phil, shucked off his shorts. He dragged his hand across his semi-hard on and palmed himself through his boxer until he was fully hard, glancing yearningly at Phil every so often. Phil, who was now knee deep in dank memes (scrolling through Tumblr), was entirely unaware of what was happening five feet to his left until a high-pitched, breathy, blatantly sexual moan escaped Dan's mouth and struck through the beautiful, social criticizing stylings of Muse.

"What the hell?!", he yelled, watching in incredulity as Dan jerked his now completely exposed dick. Dan stared at Phil desperately, obviously not planning on stopping his actions.

"Phil," he mumbled, "please?"

"What are you doing?"

"You--ah --you won't have sex with.... me a-and I'm horny as fuck."

"There's a bathroom right over there!", he exclaimed, emphasizing his statement with a firm gesture towards said bathroom. Dan paid no mind to Phil's suggestion and kept right on doing what he was doing. Phil, eyes wide, face rubicund, and a little disturbed at his cock's growing interest, turned back to his device. He tried to make himself look busy but was, in reality, only pondering the wrongness of him being turned on because of Dan, his _platonic best friend_. Subtly, he sneaked a hand under his laptop to relieve some of the growing pressure and tried to ignore Dan again, which was hard to do, considering how loud and how often he moans and gasps.

Until the moment Dan uttered a strangled "Phil!", he had built up a calm, yet jittery composure. Totally dazed at this point, he watched Dan from his peripheral vision. Sweat was dripping from his smooth skin, his hair slightly mussed, and one hand was tweaking a nipple while the other smeared beads of precome over his tip. Dan lifted his legs up from the bed and traced his hand that was previously on his nipple up to his mouth and began to suck on it. Slick fingers made their way down to his rim and traced a few light circles before he harshly pushed one in. Though he was wincing because of the pain, he kept thrusting his finger in and out gently. Eventually, his movements became more smooth, natural, and pleasurable, as was apparent to Phil because of the noises he emitted.

"Daddy, God, please!", he all-but-whispered when his fingers brushed his prostate

"That's enough!" Phil shouted, voice gruff and bold, as he rose from his chair, placing his laptop where he once sat. Dan immediately stopped all actions and stared at Phil through his wide doe eyes.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to actually bother you!", Dan spewed. Though he was sincerely apologetic, the dominance of Phil's tone went straight to his dick. He hoped he didn't notice the shiver that surged through him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. If you're going to act like a bad boy, you're going to be treated like one." Dan's already wide eyes enlarged even further as Phil stalked over to the foot of his bed and climbed between his spread legs.

Suddenly soft, Phil asked, "Is this okay? Tell me if you want me to stop.", as one hand removed Dan's fingers from inside himself and the other reached for his dick. He nodded with fervor. Just as quickly as Phil slipped out of his tough persona, he jumped back in. He dragged his hand along the length of Dan's cock teasingly and smirked up at him.

“So, Daddy, huh?” Dan face flushed in embarrassment as he nodded. “It’s hot.” Phil’s hands swept up Dan’s thighs and one moved to his ass, where he traced his rim. His legs immediately spread out, awaiting Phil.

Phil scoffed. “You think Daddy’s gonna let you have it that easily?” Dan shrugged. Phil removed his and Dan’s pants, which were bunched at his feet, and climbed on top of him, grinding down hard a few times. He gripped Dan’s dick, jerked it briefly, then suspended all movement. Dan was totally confused.

He said, “No, princess, you have to beg for it.”

Dan shuddered at the nickname and request, his submissive self willing to do anything for Daddy. “Please, Daddy, I want you to touch me, please, fuck me with your huge cock. I wanna feel for days. Please, _please_ Daddy.”, he whined. Phil, seemingly satisfied with his words, pushed Dan’s legs up to his chest.

“Lube?”, he asked.

“My bag in the bathroom.” Dan swears he’s never seen Phil run that fast (and willingly) in his life. Upon returning, Phil popped open the bottle and coated his cock in the slick liquid. 

“Need any more stretching?”, he asked, throwing one of Dan’s legs over his shoulder.

“Think I can handle it.”, he mumbled.

“Good, because I don’t think I could have waited any longer.” Slowly, he pushed into Dan, who was biting his lip and wincing slightly. Beautiful, as always, Phil thought. Once he was in all the way, he waited about three seconds before pulling out and slamming back in over and over, eventually finding his prostate and totally destroying the quivering Dan.

“God, baby, you’re so gorgeous.” 

“Fuck, Daddy, ah, thank you, it’s so good. Harder, _harder, please_ Daddy, harder.” Dan ~~said~~ ~~chanted~~ screamed, followed by an endless stream of curses and moans.

Those moans, exclamations, and praises (which Dan seemed to thrive for) were all that could be heard in their room (and the next, and the next, and the next...), until Dan released one final shout, coming across his chest. Phil followed a few deep thrusts after, coming hard buried in Dan’s plump ass.

“Well..”, Phil started removing himself from inside Dan, “...that was something.”, Dan finished with him. They both giggled and curled up with each other, also simultaneously grimacing at the mess they’ve made and couldn’t be bothered to clean up right then.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions are greatly appreciated! And encouraged! Please comment! I will probably also take requests, if anyone cares. 
> 
> I also have a Phan (side)blog with the same name where I pretty much only reblog shit and post my Phanfiction jsyk.


End file.
